User blog:VampireRomeo0334/The Wall
Intro Allow me to introduce you to "The Wall." This is where I will be posting many opinions and questions about the Twilight Saga. I will write multiple topics on this blog, but will make sure to seperate them clearly and comprehensively. I want to use this blog as an outlet to express how I feel about whoever, or whatever in the series. As always, feel free to comment and express yourself as well... Enjoy! Breaking Dawn Breaking Dawn is my favorite book in the series and I anticipate that it will be my favorite movie in the film saga as well. I'm not too happy that I'll have to wait in the interim, however, it beats out all the rest. I just feel so involved reading it. It's as if I were to use Aro's tactile telepathy on Bella. Maybe it's simply the complex skill of Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I can put myself right there in the scene. Also, as we can read what Bella thinks, I find myself understanding exactly why Edward loves her. Aside from the romance, the events that take place in this book are by far the most exciting. The wedding, the honeymoon, the birth of Renesmee, Bella's transformation, and everything leading up to the confrontation with the Volturi. Also, after being introduced to all the vampires from around the world, I can see that there is much more to the story than just the Cullens and the Quileutes. Not to let the Vampire mythology distract from the focus of love between Edward and Bella. But, in this book, both sides of the story (vampire and romance) are far more advanced than in the previous three. I am a full supporter of Edward and Bella, but I even enjoy reading Jacob's part of the book. Jacob is an important character and not just because of the triangle thing, which is a topic for another day. He is probably my favorite wolf character and his pack is way better than Sam's. I guess it's just that everything becomes what it's supposed to be in Breaking Dawn. Edward marries Bella, she becomes a vampire, Jake finds Renesmee, and everyone lives happily ever after. Hahaha! Anyway, it's my favorite. The Triangle Thing I know that this is a big deal with anyone who even knows about the Twilight Saga. I don't understand it. The whole Team Edward and Team Jacob thing. How can there even be a Team Jacob? Did anyone read the books? We all know who she ends up with. The entire series is about Edward and Bella's relationship! It was never a choice between Edward and Jake and there is NO room for debate. There are countless facts about the series that prove it. The biggest thing is that Jake imprints and he didn't imprint on Bella, so he should have stopped right then. Another thing is that Leah, Sam, and Emily all did the excact same thing. Can't Jake see that he is Leah in the triangle? I just feel like it's too obvious how it's supposed to be. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner I don't know about most Twilight fans, but I really liked this "novella." It does take away from the main plot that is Edward and Bella's love story, but I liked it because it brings you deeper into the world of the vampire. I also was able to really understand Riley's character through the story of the newborns, which helped a lot when I watched Eclipse. As the reader, you learn what it means to be a vampire with Bree. It's as if you have made the change yourself. You learn the full extent of the vampire abilities and the limitations. This is not only interesting, but it better prepares you to understand the coming events in the series. I'm a big supporter of Bree. It is short, but it's a great read! Vampires "I'm with the vampires of course." I am a fan of the vampires. It's not just because I agree that Edward is the "one" for Bella, but it's also because of the mythology and what the Vampire represents. There are many types of vampires and throughout history, each region of the world has had it's own beliefs. For me, the vampire represents passion. The crave for blood, the seductive tone, the super speed and strength, the eternal life. It's all with such intensity. They value life, yet are dead. They can love forever, yet are powerful killers. All they have is time and thus, are not concerned with the everyday troubles of mortal man. They have lived long enough to know that things like money and material possesions are meaningless and can see that which has true value, such as; family, morality, chivalry, and true love. That is what will satisfy your life. The nature of the vampire makes it the more attractive creature as well. Seduction, speed, strength, keen senses, intuition, immortality and countless other dark abilities that they posses all make vampires who and what they are. Like the advantages humans have over animals, vampires have over mere mortals. The wolves have advantages too, as supernaturals, but I just think vampires are cooler... Icy actually ;) Which Twilight Character Are You? Everyone is always looking for the one character that they can relate to most, or that represents them in the story. I was always doing this with other T.V. shows and movies, but could never find quite the right person. Never my character. However, I find that I can relate to Edward's character in so many ways. Now, I'm not talking about looking, or acting like Robert Pattinson in the films. I just mean Edward's character in general. His personality, his values, his opinions, and the love he has for his mate, Bella. Everything he has done throughout the entire series, I get it 100%. I can see the story through his eyes. He was searching for so long, looking for satisfaction in his immortal life, then Bella comes along... Suddenly, it's not gravity holding him to the planet, it's her. As mates, they can satisfy one another forever. Be everything for each other. He found purpose and reason for his immortality. I can relate to this very well. Okay, no, I don't have super speed, or strength and I'm not a vampire, but to have a "Bella" of your own and to be someone's "Edward" is the most satisfying thing that could happen in an eternity. Which Twilight character am I? Edward. Omniscience I know that being a vampire is an incredible power in itself and that not all vampires have extra gifts, but if I were to be a gifted vampire my gift would be this, omniscience: All knowing, all seeing, and all understanding. It is the power to have total mental awareness, like having eyes in the back of your head. Knowing everything, just as a narrator knows every aspect of each character and whats happening in the story. It is god-like knowledge, aware of everything going on in the world like pieces on a chess board. However, it would only work when within range of my mate. I would like for it to be a partner power. Its both our powers, but it only works when we are together. Its like that to express the need and connection between mates. Together, the pair could do anything and everything. Forever depending on each other, but always complimenting and working together. We could "know" someone just by meeting them, know their strengths and weaknesses, we could anticipate danger, react to an attack before it happens, anything! Like Aro's and Alice's gifts put together. It has multiple advantages and some negative sides too. It could get quite annoying and stressful, but the two will ALWAYS have each other's backs. That would be my gift. OUR gift <333 Category:Blog posts